Baby Back
by Schwartzy2012
Summary: Shelby now has custody of her four year old daughter, Rachel, since a car crash resulting in the Berry men's death. But someone doesn't think Shelby should have the girl. Shelby just wants her baby back
1. Chapter 1

"Broadway actress Shelby Corcoran sat outside a caffè with /spanher best friend, Cassandra July, another actress. They sat enjoying lunch while talking about the current gossip in their show and the rest of the theatre community. "I'm just saying, he would be a step up from her current man," Cassandra said before taking a sip of her tea.

"Cassie, he's gay! Who the hell started that rumor? Why would someone believe that?" Shelby laughed, her mouth full of pie. Her phone started to ring, she answered, "This is Shelby," her face fell as she listened to the person on the other end, "Yes, I can be on the next flight there. Thank you," she fumbled through her purse before throwing a twenty on the table and got to her feet, "I've got to go, I have to get a plane ticket, pack. Oh god, what am I going to do about the apartment?" she started to walk away.

"Shelby, what's going on? What's wrong?" Cassandra asked, chasing after the brunette.

"The Berry men were in a car accident. They were pronounced dead at the scene. Rachel had already been dropped off at school, thank god. That was their lawyer, they left her to me. I'm getting my baby back!"

Two hours later, Shelby was boarding a plane to Dayton, Ohio. she had called into work for the next two weeks, she might as well see family since she was in Ohio. Cassandra was taking care of getting Shelby's apartment ready for a four year old to live in. Shelby sat and got ready to see her daughter for the first time since she was born.

Shelby graduated from NYU when she was twenty years old. She wanted to continue living in New York to pursue acting, but didn't have the money to continue living in the city, so she moved back in with her parents. One day, while looking through the paper for a job, she came across an add for a surrogate for a gay couple, it was enough money for her to live in New York for a year. She met with the men, and three months later, they were making her sign a contract stating she would not make contact with the child until they were eighteen. Seven months after that, Shelby gave birth to a baby girl. While they were cleaning the infant off, she got a glimpse of the child and fell in love. That was the last time she had seen her child, the only thing she knew about the child was her name, Rachel. Shelby sighed as the plane took off, she was getting her baby back.

**_Hey there! This is my first fic ever so please be nice! I hope I got all the errors. I hope you enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel sat in the big playroom in the strange building the lady who picked her up from school had brought her. The lady,

Mrs. Gray had said that her daddies had gotten hurt and went to Heaven, and her mommy was coming to get her. This made Rachel sad and confused, she knew that when someone went to Heaven, you didn't get to see them for a very long time. She was confused because she didn't have a mommy, just her daddies. She felt like she had been here forever, she had gotten a snack when she first got there, now she was eating dinner with Mrs. Gray. "Thank you fow dinne Miss Gway."

"You are very welcome Rachel," the woman said, she moved her hair out of her face then looked at her phone, "Your mommy should be here soon," the toddler looked at her confused, "Something wrong?"

"I didn't think I had mommy, who is she?"

"Well, do you know the people on the t.v.? Not the cartoons, but the people-people?"

"Like in The Wizawd of Oz?"

"Yes! Just like in The Wizard of Oz. Your mommy does that , she's an actress. But instead of being on t.v. she does it live,

on a stage, every night." There was a knock on the door, indicating that she was wanted out of the room. She got up and picked up her trash, "I need to step out for a little bit, can I take your trash for you?" the girl nodded, "Alright, why don't you try to go potty while I'm gone?" Rachel got up and ran to the small restroom attached to the playroom. Casey Gray exited the room to find her boss, the Berry men's lawyer, and a brunette woman, standing near the door. "You must be Ms. Corcoran, I'm Casey Gray, I've spent the afternoon with Rachel. You've got a lovely girl there."

"Please, call me Shelby," the women sook hands, "Can I...um...meet her?

"Of course! Have you filled out all the paperwork Mr. Mack had for you?" both the lawyer and Shelby nodded, "Then not only are you meeting your daughter, you're taking her with you. Do you have everything you need? A place to stay, a carseat, and clothes?"

"I got a room at the Holiday Inn. I grabbed the carseat out of her father's other car when I met Mr. Mack at their home, where I packed a suitcase with enough clothes to last her until we get back to New York where the rest of her belongings are being shipped.

"Well then Shelby, how about you meet your daughter now?" She opened the door for Shelby and followed her into the playroom.

Shelby entered the playroom and saw her daughter, Rachel was seated at the table coloring a picture. The little girl had on white tights, a pink skirt, a yellow sweater with a pink flower on the front, and a pair of shiny black Mary-Janes. Shelby had realized that the men really had no fashion sense when it came to dressing the little girl, that was what the girls closet was full of, skirts, sweaters, and dresses, Shelby would fix that when they got back to the city. The little girl looked up and saw Shelby and ducked her head shyly, "Hi."

"Hello there," Shelby said, trying to keep her tears from overflowing, she sat down across from the small brunette, "What's your name?"

"Wachel. Awe you my mommy?" This lady looked really nice and pretty, she hoped that this lady was her mommy.

Shelby nodded, "Yeah, I am." Rachel perked up at this , and looked at Mrs. Gray for reassurance. The social worker smiled and nodded at the cute toddler. "I'm sorry about your daddies Rachel," Shelby said before seeing her daughter's eyes fill with tears, "Oh baby, there's no need to cry."

"They got hurted, and had to go to Heaven," Rachel started to sob at this.

"I heard, but it's okay, they're going to sit up there and watch you learn and grow up to be a beautiful young woman." Rachel continued to cry and Shelby's maternal instincts kicked in, she picked the girl up and held her close as she paced the room bouncing and patting the girl's bottom like you would with an infant. "Oh it's alright. Shhh. Quiet down for me baby." Mrs. Gray admired how well Shelby stepped up and started to handle the situation, she had seen many parents, who had been in the same situation, have no idea what to do. "Rachel, baby, do you want to know something really cool?" the girl nodded, "Well, you need to calm down before I can tell you." Shelby waited for Rachel's cries to diminish to hiccups, then she sat back down and placed the girl in her lap, "Are you ready?" Rachel nodded, moving so she was facing her mother, "You're going to come live with me."

"Whewe you live at?" Rachel asked. She moved closer to Shelby and laid her head on her mother's shoulder, she really liked it in her arms.

"I live in New York City, it's a city with lots of people and really tall buildings. I think you'll like it there. I live right across the street from a big park. There are a few families in my building that have kids your age. And my apartment is big enough for you to run around and play in."

Rachel yawned and snuggled into Shelby, "We go now? How faw away is it Mommy?"

Shelby's heart melted when she heard Rachel call her mommy. "We are going to stay here in Lima for a few days," Rachel needed to attend her fathers' funeral, and then needed to pack the rest of her things to be sent to New York. "Then we're going to go see my family, Nanna and Pop-pop just can't wait to meet you as well as your Aunt Amanda and Uncle Tom," she had called her parents and her seventeen year old sister when she was on her way to Lima. Then called her twenty year old brother at Ohio State. Rachel yawned again, "Oh someone is sleepy, I think it's time we leave, say goodbye to Mrs. Gray."

"Bye bye Mrs. Gway." Rachel yawned as Shelby put her coat on.

"Goodbye Rachel. You be good for your mommy here okay?" Rachel nodded, "Good. It great spending the day with you," she turned to Shelby, "It was a pleasure meeting you. And don't worry, you'll do great."

"Thank you." And with that Shelby left the building carrying Rachel. Once she had Rachel all set in the back seat, she buckled herself and drove towards the hotel.

**_Here's chapter two! I have a few more chapters finished but I probably wont update as quickly as I did this time._**


	3. Chapter 3

Shelby pulled into the Holiday Inn parking lot and turned off the car, she looked back to see that Rachel had fallen asleep during the ten minute drive. She grabbed the sleeping toddler and the suitcase that held Rachel's clothes and entered the hotel, thankful she had brought in her own suitcase when checking in. She entered the room and turned on the lights. "Rachel baby, come on, it's bath time, you've gotta wake up," she continued talking until Rachel lifted her head, "Let's get you into the bath, then you can go right back to sleep."

Shelby sat Rachel down on the counter, took her coat and shoes off, then started to fill the tub. She then exited the bathroom and returned minutes later with shampoo, and body wash she grabbed from the Berry home earlier that day. "Arms up girly," she took the girl's sweater and tank top off, "Now stand up for me," she helped her out of her skirt, tights, and underwear, and placed her in the now full tub. She quickly cleaned and dried the sleepy toddler off and dressed her in a pair of Minnie Mouse pajamas, then started to braid her hair.

"What you doin' Mama?" Rachel asked through a yawn, leaning on the inside of one of Shelby's leg. "I'm braiding your hair," Rachel made a sound of confusion, "Oh you've probably never had your hair braided before," she wrapped the hair-tie around the end of the braid and too Rachel to the mirror, "What do you think?"

"So pwetty Mommy." She laid her head on Shelby's shoulder, "I'm sleepy."

"That is fantastic," she kissed her daughter's head, "because it is," she placed her on the bed, "bedtime," she pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"Mommy I need Babbit," Rachel slurred sleepily.

Shelby held up a light pink baby blanket with a rabbit head attached to it. "Is this Babbit, Sweetheart?" Rachel held out her hands and grabbed at the air like a baby would when they wanted something. Shelby snuggled it to her face. Shelby kissed her forehead again, "Goodnight Rachel, I love you."

"Night-night Mama," Rachel slurred as Shelby turned off all of the lights accept for the small bedside lamp.

Once she was sure Rachel was asleep, Shelby changed into her own pajamas, and quietly ordered a cheeseburger from the room service menu. She was watching the t.v. on mute when her phone started to ring, she smirked when she saw who it was. She got up and exited the room, making sure the door was cracked open, "Hey Cassie, what's up?"

"WHAT'S UP?" Cassandra yelled, "You finally get the daughter you've wanted since you found out you were pregnant, and you ask me what's up?" Shelby giggled, "But seriously Shell, what's she like? What are you two up to?"

"She's perfect Cass, she looks like a mini version of me. Currently I am waiting for my dinner to arrive and she is sleeping, she had a long day." The man with her food arrived, she ushered him into the room where she tipped it to him and followed him back into the hall.

"Poor baby. How is she doing, has it really sunk in yet?"

Shelby sighed, "I think she understands, but the reality of it hasn't truly hit her yet. She likes me though, she's already calling me mommy."

"Oh Shelby, that is fantastic. Listen, I have to go, they're calling places for the top of act two. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." She walked back into the room, sat down at the small table and ate her burger. She then went back to her bed to watch more t.v. Rachel made a noise, Shelby turned to see that the girl was sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "What's wrong baby?"

Rachel moved out of her bed and climbed onto the bed with her mother, "Sleep with you," she cuddled up to Shelby and fell back to sleep. Shelby smiled and kissed the girl's head. She reached over and turned off to lamp, laid down and held her daughter close. She fell into the best sleep she'd had in the last four years.

It was Saturday, four days after Rachel was put in Shelby's care. They had spent the last four days packing all of Rachel's belongings, everything was sent sent to New York the day before. Cassandra was going to be spending the next week getting Shelby's apartment ready for mother and daughter's homecoming.

Shelby and Rachel stood outside the funeral home, just staring at it, "Are you ready Rach?" the toddler grabbed her mother's hand and nodded her head, "Then here we go." They entered and found many people chatting while soft music played in the background. Two urns and Hiram and Leroy's pictures sat at the front of the room, surrounded by flowers. There were two women and a man stood greeting people. Shelby recognized one of the women and the man as Hiram's parents Emily and Fredrick, she had met them at the Berry's house a few days prior. Rachel let go of Shelby's hand and ran to her grandparents.

"Gwama, Gwampa, Gwanny!" Fredrick picked her up, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "We say bye-bye to Daddy and Papa today," the man nodded and placed her back on the ground.

"Rachel who are you here with?" Leroy's mother asked, bending down to the little girl's level and hugging her. Cordelia hadn't even thought about her granddaughter in the past four days.

Shelby took this as her que to step up and introduce herself, "Hello, I'm Shelby Corcoran, I was the surrogate Hiram and Leroy used," she moves to shake the woman's hand but stops when the women starts to yell.

"Why on Earth are you here? You took the money and ran, leaving that girl with two men, a child needs their mother. Why would you come back now? Do you think just because my son and his partner are dead, you will get her back so easily, think again!"

"They made sure that I wouldn't be a part of her life. I had no say in that! I do have her now, because they left her to me in the will, ME! Also, where the hell have you been the last four days? She's been with me the entire time,,so obviously she doesn't matter that much to you!" Shelby turned away from the infuriating woman, thankful to see that Emily and Fredrick had moved Rachel across the room. She made her way to the trio, "Rachel, do you want to sit with me or Grandma and Grandpa during the service?" Rachel thought about it for a second, then reached for Shelby, who gladly took her, and sat down with her in her lap.

Across the room, Leroy's mother stood glaring at Shelby, "She doesn't deserve that girl."

**DUN-DUN!** **So happy with the response I've been getting! I really didn't think people would want to read this, thank you all so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy peoples! I'm back, I randomly had a life and then it disapeared just as fast as it came. I figured I'd give you folks a chapter before I set forth on my journey of college apps. YAY!**

"Mommy, I got to go potty!" Rachel whined urgently from the backseat of the car, they were on their way to Shelby's parent's house, and Rachel hadn't had to go the whole ride until they were five minutes away.

"I know you do baby, we are almost there." They had just turned onto the street but sill had a way to go. Rachel started to whimper, she really really had to do potty. They pulled into the driveway and Shelby threw the car in park, not even bothering to turn the car off, she grabbed Rachel and ran into the farmhouse. They'd made it through the kitchen, into

the hall before Shelby felt her shirt grow wet, and Rachel started to cry, "Oh, so close."

"I'm sowwy Mommy. I twied to hold it, but I cloudn't," Rachel cried into Shelby's shoulder.

"I know, and I am so proud of you. You are such a big girl for telling me you had to go. You almost made it too. Let's go get some clothes, and we can go clean up." She made her way back to the car where her mother was taking the keys out of the ignition, "Thanks Mom, we had an emergency."

Alison looked at her crying granddaughter, "Didn't make it did you?" she pouted, "Well, as soon as you're all cleaned up, I

want a proper hello."

After grabbing their suitcases from the trunk, Shelby made her way to the upstairs and put her suitcases into her old bedroom, where she and Rachel would be staying until Friday. She left them there and went to the bathroom. Once the water was the perfect temperature, both Shelby and Rachel entered the shower.

They had started this a few days ago, Shelby had been in the shower while Rachel was watching cartoons. To her surprise, the curtain was pulled back and there stood Rachel, naked, "I get in too Mommy," she said before joining her mother. Since then, every night they share a bubble bath.

Once they were both clean and dressed, they made their way back downstairs where they found Alison and Benjamin in the kitchen enjoying a snack, "Hello Shelly-belly," Benjamin said placing the cup of water on the table, "And who is this?" he looked down at Rachel, who was hiding behind her mother's leg.

Shelby ran her fingers through Rachel's damp hair, "Mom, Dad, this is Rachel. Rach, this is your Nana and Pop-pop," the girl shyly waved and came out from behind the leg.

"Hi Rachel," Alison said pulling a newly bought sippycup from the cupboard, "Would you like something to drink? I'm sure you're aunt has some juice in the fridge."

Rachel perked up at the mention of juice, "Yes please," Benjamin commented on her manners as he gave her a piece of his banana. "I have some mowe please?" she asked crawling into the chair next to him.

"Tell you what, you can have the rest of this one, and then I'll give you the full tour of the farm. How does that sound?" Rachel nodded, her mouth full of banana. He laughed and picked the little girl up, being sure to grab her juice.

He showed her where everything was in the kitchen, then the laundry room, living room, office, and the downstairs bath. They then moved to the upstairs where he showed her each of the bedrooms and the other bathroom. And then the attic, half of it was finished, and was used at a playroom, the other half a storage room. He then took her outside, first he showed her the large fenced in yard where their cocker spaniel, Toby, was running in circles around a swing set. Next they went to the chicken coop and finally got to the barn where Rachel met Amanda's rabbit, Hoppers, Thomas' goat, Bubba, Shelby's pig, Bacon, the horses, Chester, Loretta, Wilma, Sawyer, and Goldie, and the cows, Milkshake, Rusty, and Moomoo.

"Mommy can I have a animal?" Rachel asked as she pet hopper. Benjamin laughed and picked the girl up.

"Alright, have I got a surprise for you," he said as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket, he sat down took a picture of a piglet out of the envelope. "Rachel, this a baby pig or piglet, and the cool thing is he is all yours," Rachel's smile grew so much wider, "What do think you're going to name it?"

"Powk Chop! His name Powk Chop!" Shelby and her father laughed, Rachel was definitely Shelby's daughter.

"Okay, one more surprise, follow me." Shelby looked at her father like he was crazy, she had only known about the piglet, what else was there? He lead them out of the barn into the pasture where they found a small orange kitten pouncing through the grass. "Rachel that there is your kitten to take home with you!"

"Weally?" She ran over to the kitten and grabbed it, "Hello, I'm gunna call you Tiggew, like in Pooh Bear. You'we owange and you bounce."

Shelby smiled, she knew the cat she already had, Fanny, was going to hate her for coming home with a new kitten, as well as a toddler who probably would use her as a baby doll. But the smile on Rachel's face was well worth the hate.


	5. Chapter 5

Alison and Benjamin went back to their work around the farm after the tour, leaving Rachel and Shelby to do what they pleased. Shelby sat on the porch and watched Rachel run around the yard chasing Toby. Soon, a school bus pulled into the driveway and tall, skinny brunette jumped out of the doors and Ran towards Shelby, "SHELLY! Oh my god I've missed you so much!" Amanda screamed as she rammed into Shelby's body.

"Hey Mandy, I've missed you too." Rachel saw the woman run up to her mother, at first she was scarred of this lady, but once she saw the way Shelby was acting with her, she figured she was okay and ran to her mother. Shelby smiled when she saw her daughter running towards them, she picked the girl up when she was in reach, "Amanda, this is Rachel. Rache, can you say hi to Aunt Amanda? She's Mommy's little sister."

"Hi Aunt Manda," Rachel turned her attention back to her mother, "Mommy she not little, I'm little." The sisters laughed at this. Amanda leaned in a little so she was closer to her niece.

"I'm big now Rachel, but at one point, I was as big as you are now, but eventually you'll grow up to be tall too."

"Weally?" Rachel's face changed from confusion to excitement. She was the smallest one in her class at her preschool and a lot of the kids called her names because she was so short. She hoped this growing would happen soon.

"Really. Hey, Toby's looking a little lonely over there why don't you go play with him again?" Rachel wiggled out of her mother's arms and started to chase the dog around again. "Shelly she is so adorable! I can't believe she's yours now."

"I know, it feels like a dream, every time I go to sleep I'm afraid I'm going to wake up in my apartment and none of this has happened," she looks over at her daughter who has stopped chasing the cocker spaniel and is now picking a work up off the ground, "Ew. Rachel don't pick that up its dirty!" Instead the tot runs over to her mother and aunt.

"Looky! I found a wormy!"

Amanda laughs, "Oh my gosh, you did!" Amanda knows her clean freak sister is in for it with little one.

"Rachel baby, please put the worm down its yucky," the girl sighs and drops the worm, "And I think that is enough playing outside for right now, let's go inside and see what kind of toys are in the playroom. After you wash your hands."

An hour later Amanda is upstairs playing with Rachel while Shelby helps her parents make dinner, she was cutting the tomatoes for the spaghetti sauce when a thought popped in her head, what was she going to do with Rachel while she worked? She couldn't bring the girl with her the nights would be too long and there would be no one there to watch her. And she didn't want to hire a nanny she wanted to be able to take care of her child like normal mother would. "Mom? Dad? How did you guys manage working and having us kids?"

"Well we had a babysitter for a while until Thomas was born, the woman said she couldn't handle both of you, you were too much work. Then Nona stayed with you guys until she got sick. Then when I got pregnant with Mandy I changed my hours."Shelby sighed, "Thanks mom," She had no choice, she had to find a nanny or babysitter. She didn't want to do it, but she had to. Dinner was almost ready when the door flung open and a man walked in, throwing his duffle bag into the laundry room.

"FAMILY I'M HOME!" Thomas yelled. He hugged his mother first, then his father and finally Shelby, "Hey big sis, where's the rugrat? I want to start corrupting her early."

"You will do no such thing she is an angel and I would like to keep it that way got it?" At that moment Amanda ran into the room and jumped onto her brother's back. Shelby looked around and noticed that Rachel wasn't with them, "Mandy, where's Rachel?" The fifteen year old shrugged her shoulders and Shelby rolled her eyes at her, and went to go find her daughter.

She found Rachel playing a toy xylophone, her face lit up when she saw her mother walk in, "Look Mommy it make you music!" She started to bang on the toy to prove her point. The mother smiled and held out her hand.

"It does, it makes very pretty music baby. Come on let's wash up for dinner."

"I no want dinnew, I wanna play."

"We can play after dinner. Plus you've got to come meet Uncle Tommy, I'm sure he will become your partner in crime while we're here." Rachel grabbed Shelby's hand and went with her down to the kitchen where Amanda was setting the table and Thomas was mixing the spaghetti and sauce together in a bowl, his back turned away from the door. Shelby picked Rachel up and whispered in her ear, "That's your Uncle Tommy, I'm gunna put you on his back so we can attack him, Sound good?" The little girl nodded and they started their plan of attack.

"Hey! I've got a munchkin on my back! Help!" Shelby laughed as she watched her little brother "try" to get Rachel off his back, "Oh Mandy help! The munchkins got me! I'm going doooown!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Alison stepped in, "Dinner is ready sit down eat, Shelby, I pulled Mandy's old booster out of the basement. Will you get it please!" the older woman took her granddaughter from her son and held her until Shelby had the seat in place. Once the girl was in the seat, Alison stuffed a napkin in the front of Rachel's shirt as a makeshift bib. The family sat down and started to eat their dinner, only to be interrupted by Shelby's cellphone minutes later. "Shelby Anne!"

"Sorry Mom, but this is important, it's the building manager, something might be wrong," She exited the room for a few minutes before coming back in, "Um, I'm going to be a little longer, I have to call Cassie, don't wait for me."

"What happened?" Benjamin asked placing a large piece of cake in front of Rachel, who gladly accepted the treat, "Is anything wrong?"

"Someone broke into my apartment," her family looked at her shocked while she cut off a portion of her daughter's cake, "But the weird thing is, Cassie says nothing is missing." Rachel whined about her treat being taken away. "Sorry baby, that was too much for you."

"That doesn't make sense," Thomas said, taking a giant bite of his cake, "They're awful burglars if they didn't steal anything," another bite, "Especially in your apartment!" Rachel laughs at her uncle talking with her mouth full, and started to try herself.

"Thank you for teaching new things Uncle Tommy," Shelby said trying to catch the crumbs falling out of her daughter's mouth, "Rachel, it's not polite to talk with your mouth full, you or anyone else should not do it. Do you understand?" Rachel nodded, "Good girl," she kissed her head, "Now finish your cake. The girl doesn't object to this and shovels cake into her mouth.

"Mommy?" Rachel asked playing with the feet of her sock monkey footie pajamas while she sat on the bed waiting for her mommy to change into her pajamas, "Can we watch a movie tonight?"

"Of course baby," Shelby picks her daughter up and carries her downstairs to the living room where all the DVDs are, "Let's see we've got Lion King, Toy Story one, two and three, Shrek, Little Mermaid…" The little girl gasped and started to bounce in her mother's arms.

"Mewmaid Mommy! I wanna watch the mewmaid movie please!" Shelby laughs and grabs the movie off the shelf and puts it in the player. Rachel cuddles into her as the movie starts. A half an hour later Amanda and Thomas walked into the and found Shelby laying on her back on the couch a half asleep Rachel laying on top of her, the girl's head on her mother's chest.

"Oh, somebody's sleepy," Amanda said sitting in a chair.

"I can fix that real quick!" Thomas said moving to tickle the toddler

"Touch her and you die little brother. It's already eight-thirty, I want to go to bed soon, at the most nine o'clock."  
>"You're going to bed at nine?" Amanda laughed, "God you're so old!"<p>

"Shut up. I'm getting you out of school for the next two days, I can always tell mom you don't need to stay home on Thursday."

"And Friday! Don't forget Friday!"

"No, Amanda Lynn, you are going to school on Friday. I will not keep you out of school for four days, that's almost an entire week."

"But I have to say goodbye to my big sister and favorite little niece before they leave! Who knows how long it will be before they came back!"

"You can say goodbye, right before you get on the bus and go to school," Alison kissed each of her children's forehead, then her granddaughter's temple, "I'm going to bed goodnight all."

The next morning, Rachel woke alone in her mother's childhood bedroom, she grabbed Babbit and ventured off to find her mom. The bathroom was empty, as well as the other bedrooms, she went down stairs and found Nana washing the dishes. Rachel smiled, Nana could tell her where mommy was, "Nana?" The tot pouted.

"Well good morning sleepyhead, are you hungry?" Alison smiled at her granddaughter and picked her up. Rachel nodded and Alison grabbed the plate that Shelby had made from the fridge and heated it up.

"Whewe's Mommy?"

"Outside with everyone else. We can go join them when you are done eating and dressed." Once Rachel was done eating, Alison helped dress the girl in an orange long sleeve shirt and pair of jeans she had bought when she heard the girl didn't own a pair. She helped her brush her teeth and comb her hair before they made their way outside to the barn where the Corcoran siblings were helping their father tend to the animals. Rachel ran to her mother, who picked her up.

"Mommy I waked up and you wewen't thewe," Rachel pouted.

"I'm sorry baby, but you were being a little bed bug and wouldn't wake up," Shelby picked up the child size helmet and placed it on her daughter's head, "Are you ready to ride Wilma?" the tot nodded and couldn't stay still while Shelby put her own helmet on. Shelby mounted the horse first before her father got Rachel situated in front of her.

They rode the horse for a little more than an hour before heading back for lunch afterwards Shelby and Rachel sat down and watched two episodes Sofia the First before Rachel fell asleep. Cassie text Shelby to see if they could talk. "Hey Blondie, what's up?"

"I was just fired! I messed up real bad last night Shell, what am I gunna do? I'm not going to be able to pay my rent this month. I'm too pretty to be homeless!"

"Cassandra July you know for a fact that I will not let you live on the street! You will move into the spare room that you practically live in anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Besides, if you live with me I won't need to hire a nanny."

"Wait! I'd be your babysitter?"

"Yes. No sitting, no room."

"Fine, you're evil. I want to be paid too."

"Fifty bucks a week and a free room to stay in."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. See you in a few days." She ended the call and felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. Maybe being a working, single mother in New York wasn't going to be as hard as she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright baby girl, its time for me to go now. You be good for Aunt Cassie." Shelby and Rachel had been back in New York for two days now and it was Shelby's first night back at work.

"Bye-bye Mommy. I love you." Rachel stands up on the couch and hugs her mother.

"I love you too, but don't stand on the couch, its expensive." She picks the girl up and hugs her, "You won't be awake when Mommy comes home, so goodnight," she kisses her cheek, "sweet dreams," she kisses the other cheek, "Don't let the bed boogies bite," Rachel looks at her mother.

"Its bugs Mommy, not boogies!"

"You sure?" the little girl nods, "Oh, well don't let the bugs get you either. Listen to Aunt Cassie, and no more standing on the furniture." She kisses her daughter's cheek one more time before putting her on the floor, "Cassandra I am leaving now!" After receiving a goodbye from her best friend, Shelby exits the apartment. Rachel pouts and goes looking for her blonde aunt. She finds her in the kitchen stirring something.

"What you doin?"

"Making dinner, hotdogs and mac and cheese sound good?"

"Funny shapes?" Her Aunt Amanda made her some the other day that were shaped like SpongeBob characters. She liked those, her daddies had only made regular noodles.

"Hmm, they're shells, is that good?" Cassandra shows her the box, Rachel studies the box before deciding they are cool too. "Good. What do ya want to do tonight?"

"Mommy have Fwozen?" its the girl's favorite movie and she feels like she hasn't watched it in forever. Cassie chuckles, she can't wait to see the little girl's face when she finds out her mother voiced one of the characters, she nods. "We watch it?"

"We will after dinner, which is almost done, go wash your hands, when you come back we can eat." She pulled one of the hotdogs out of the pot on the stove and put it on a plastic princess plate and cut it up, then dished out a bit of the shells on the plate before she made one for herself. "You want ketchup or mustard kiddo?" she yelled.

Rachel walked in and sat down at the table, "I want wanch please." She didn't like ketchup it was too watery and mustard smelled funny. Cassie placed the plate in front of her then sat down next to her to eat. After dinner Rachel was given a bath and dressed in a pair of purple cupcake pajamas. Cassie popped some popcorn and sat down to watch Frozen with the toddler.

Shelby walked into her apartment at 11:30, six hours after leaving, she found the lights in the living room on, along with the tv. She waled in more to see her best friend asleep on the couch and her daughter asleep on the floor. "Cassie," she shok the blonde, "Cassandra" the woman swatted at Shelby, she let he be and picked up her daughter, who started to whine, "Shhhh, its kay baby, Mommy wants to put you in bed." She walked into the light pink room and placed Rachel in the bed, pulling the lavender blankets up to her chin, she kissed her forehead and left the room,being sure to leave the door open.

Shelby woke a few hours later from Rachel crawling over her Babbit dragging over her face, "Rachel, honey what are you doing?"

"Bad dweams," Rachel lays down and snuggled into her mother, "I sleep with you now."

"Of course hun." Rachel loves that her mommy lets her sleep with her, Daddy and Papa did't let her sleep in their bed. If she had a bad dream one of them would sit with her in her room until she was asleep again.

The next morning, Rachel woke on top of her mother. Now that she was awake, everyone else needed to wake up too. She looked around the room, on the pillow next to her mother's head was Barbra sleeping, on the floor, Tigger was pouncing on a shirt Shelby had left on the floor. Rachel watched the kitten play for a little while before growing bored. She poked Shelby in the face, "Mommy?" nothing, she did it again, "Mama?" again nothing. She got off her mother's stomach, stood up and started to jump up and down, "Wake up Mommy! It's mowning! Wake up!"

Shelby opened her eyes to find her four year old jumping on her bed, she looked at the clock, it said it was five-thirty, "Baby, what are you doing?"

"Time to wake up Mama!"

"No it is not time to wake up, its still sleepy time. Lay down with me." Shelby grabbed the jumping girl and held her close.

"I'm not sleepy," Rachel whined, trying to get out of her mother's arms. Shelby sighed and turned the tv on, changing the channel to Disney Junior.

"Then watch some tv and cuddle with mommy." Shelby then realized that her days of sleeping in were over.

Rachel did end up falling back to sleep then woke again at eight, a more reasonable time for Shelby. They made their way into the kitchen where Shelby started to make waffles, "Rach, why don't you go wake Aunt Cassie up."

Rachel ran to the living room and stopped in front of the couch, "Aunt Cassie, Mommy says its time to get up now," the blonde groaned, "Aunt Cassie, awe you awake?" she groaned again, "Come on, its mowning time now, get up!" Rachel grabbed onto Cassandra's arm and tried to pull her off the couch.

"Shelby, there better be coffee," Cassandra said sitting up and running her fingers through her hair. Rachel jumped in celebration in successfully wakeing the blonde, "How do you have so much energy?" the tot shrugged and ran to help her mother with breakfast, "Why didn't you tell me to move that couch is not the most comfortable thing to sleep on?"

"I tried, you growled at me." Rachel started to growl, playing with the plate Shelby had sat in front of her, "Just like that. So what are we going to do today baby? Should we go get you signed up for school?" the little girl shook her head, "No? I think that is what we will do. I think you'll like it, there are a few a kids in our building that go there. Then Mommy wants to introduce you to the people at work, they all really want to meet you."

By ten o'clock Shelby and Rachel were getting their coats on. This was the first time Rachel would be going out in the public and Shelby was sure the paparazzi would be waiting for them to leave. Sure enough when they got to the lobby, Shelby saw the group of photographers, this was something she needed to talk to Rachel, it was all up to her if she wanted to be in the public eye or not, "Honey, there are people outside that really want pictures of you, it's up to you if you want them to take your picture that's okay, its also okay if you don't want them to, they can be really scary."

"No pictures Mommy." Shelby nodded then picked her daughter up, she lifted the hood of the light pink coat before walking out of the building.

As soon as she set foot outside, the photographers set into action, cameras clicking rapidly, they yelled both the brunettes' names, the tot whined and dug her her face into her mother's neck. Shelby ignored the comments being thrown at her and hailed a cab. Only once they were in the cab and moving did Rachel speak, "Mommy I don't like them."

"Neither do I baby." Shelby watched Rachel's face as she looked out the window at all the buildings they passed. When they arrived, Shelby carried her daughter into the building where a young red head greeted them. "Hi, I'm Shelby Corcoran, I would to sign up my daughter for preschool."

"Hello. I'm Emma, and who are you?" She asked Rachel as she handed paper work to the older brunette, she sat the young girl on the desk and started to fill it out.

"My name Wachel Bewwy."

"Hi Rache. How old are you?" Rachel held up four fingers, "Four? That's cool, would you like to come with me to see the class you're going to be in?" Rachel looked at Shelby for permission.

"Go ahead Baby, I'll come get you when I'm done," she placed the girl on the ground and went back to the paperwork. Rachel took Emma's hand followed her down the hall to a classroom. The room was large, half of it covered in toys, the other half had several tables each with four chairs surrounding them. A tall blonde walked over to them and came down to Rachel's level.

"Hey Chica, I'm Ms. Holliday, your teacher, what's your name?" the little girl shyly said her name, "Class, your attention please?" the kids quieted down and listened to their teacher, "This is Rachel, she will be joining our class, will you all say hi?" Another blonde walked up to them, "Rachel, this is Mrs. Fabray, she is one of our parent helpers."

"Hi Rachel," a little blonde girl came running up to the group, "This is my daughter, Quinn."

"Hi Quinn."

"Hi, you wanna come play Candyland with me and Santana and Brittany?" Rachel nodded then turned to Ms. Holiday.

"Will you help me take my coat off please?" After getting the jacket off Rachel and Quinn ran off to play. Shortly after Shelby walked into the room and smiled seeing her daughter playing with other kids, who looked vaguely familiar. Ms. Holliday walked up to the Broadway star.

"Holly Holiday," she said shaking hands, "My boyfriend is a big fan."

"Nice to meet you. Judy?"

"Shelby! I knew Rachel looked familiar. How's it going?"

"A lot more hectic now that there's a four year old in the apartment."

"I bet. If you ever need help I'm right across the hall."

"I'll keep it in mind. Is she playing with Quinn?"

"Yes, along with Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. Kurt Hummel is around here somewhere." Shelby smiled, she was glad her daughter was getting along with the other kids in her building. The Fabrays lived right across the hall from Shelby, Russell worked on Wall Street while Judy stayed home with their two girls, eight year old Frannie and four year old Quinn. The Lopez and Pierces lived a few floors down. And on the floor above them lived the Hummel-Hudsons. Rachel looked up and saw her mother, she went running into her arms, her new friends tailing her.

"Mommy, these my new fwiends, this Quinn, Santana, and Bwittany."

"I've met them already, they live in our building. Quinn and her mommy live right across the hall from us. Hi girls."

"Hi Ms. Corcoran" the three girls responded. The door man in the building called them the Unholy Trinity because if there was trouble, these three probably had something to do with it, they were trouble. Shelby helped Rachel put her coat on and stood.

"Maybe sometime soon you all can have a playdate, we've got to get going, bye."

"Don't forget that we don't have school every Tuesday and Thursday." Ms. Holiday reminded Shelby as they exited the room.

"Hi Aunt Cassie!" Rachel said when she saw the blonde sitting on the couch reading a book. Mother and daughter had just gotten home from meeting Shelby's cast mates.

"Hey munchkin, you get all signed up for school today?" the tot nodded and climbed onto the blonde's lap and yawned. "Oh somebody's sleepy," she started to rock side to side to get the girl too go to sleep. Shelby walked over and took her daughter from her best friend, she sat in the recliner nd held her daughter as she started rock.

"She didn't nap today, I tried to get her down at the rehearsal but there was too much happening." She continued to rock until she was sure the girl was asleep. She moved her to her room and came back to talk to Cassandra, "You found a job yet?"

"No! I'm either not right for the part, or they just don't like me! I think I'm going to be a babysitter forever!"

"Really? I may or may not have ran into Carmen Tibideaux today, and she might have mentioned something about a job opening for a dance professor," Shelby smirked as she handed Cassie a business card.

"Oh my god! Shelby Corcoran I love you!" Cassie hugged her.

"I know. You go and scare the dace shoes off those kids got it?"

"Won't be a problem."


End file.
